


Six Days

by ThatOneGirl346



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29195250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneGirl346/pseuds/ThatOneGirl346
Summary: George dealing with his dads death in a way that isn't a shotgun wedding
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Six Days

**Author's Note:**

> why would the writers give him a shotgun wedding like what????? He never actually processed his emotions healthily??? I'm so salty
> 
> a small note before you actually read it idk if I’m getting the characterization completely right, if I’m not I’m sorry I’m on season 5 currently which is far enough bc I’m working on the characterization for season three but ya know figured I should mention that. I watched season 3 like a week ago which isn't that long ago but ya know I've been aggressively binge-watching it and a lot of it's kind of blurring together and yeah. Also, I’m salty with how he dies I’m not even there yet and I’m mad.
> 
> Sorry this isn't great I wrote it at like 1am

"Shiva? Like when Denny died?" Meredith asked.

"I don't think George needs shiva."

"Well, we have to do something!"

"Vodka and denial work’s pretty good."

"Shut up."

"You know what fuck it."

"Christina what are you doing-"

“George better not be naked I’m coming in,” She said when she was already through the door.

“Go away,” George mumbled with his face smushed into a pillow.

“No, I’m tired of you moping around everywhere and being a sad puppy.” She flopped on top of him dramatically. “I’ve been here literally all week and I haven’t seen you get out of bed since the funeral. Do you not pee? Because you know, we’re all doctors we can check that out for you. Are you having any issues with bladder control?”

“I hate you.”

“How you wound me.”

“Move over,” He heard on both sides of him.

“I see what you mean this bed is really small,” Christina said while lounging over Georges back.

“Then leave.”

“Shut up.”

George just groaned into the pillow and let the pressure lull him back to sleep.

**…**

Everything was dull and painful. He was dead. The man who worked his ass of when he was a child so that he could have a good life. The man who did his best to understand his medical rambles. The man who always believed him. He was dead and George didn’t know how to live without his dad. He tried to start a relationship with Callie to make him feel something but he told him no. That he shouldn’t be making these kinds of decisions right then and to ask her again in a month if he truly felt that way. He understood, but a small part of him resented her for it. He wanted something to distract him from the pain.

His uncle had called a couple of days ago to ask how he was doing and he didn’t know what to say. The O’Malley family had always been close, but this was too big. His mom hadn’t been to work since his dad got sick. He wants to curl up in her bed like he did when he was little and his dad was working.

He wanted his mom to be there to hug him and tell him it’ll all be okay. He wanted his dad to be alive.

**…**

“You have to stop being sad.”

“Go away.”

**…**

“Get your ass up O’Malley.”

“You called Bailey?” He groaned into the pillow.

“Damn right they called me. Have you even left this bed?”

“We don’t think he’s been peeing,” Meredith told her from the doorway.

“You are going to get your ass out of this bed and go eat some of the muffins Izzie’s made and go pee apparently.”

George didn’t move, in favor of shoving his face further into the pillow.

“Did I stutter O’Malley?”

Bailey’s scary voice is what got up and George moving and finally peeing. After a while, George finally made his way downstairs to find a lot of stress bakes muffins and them all looking at him expectantly.

Izzie told him to eat so he sat down and ate a muffin. He was told to come back to work in two weeks so he went back to work. It was hard but he made it through.

**Author's Note:**

> If literally anyone wants more george fanfics tell me and I will share because George o'malley is the love of my life and he was killed to soon
> 
> Thank you for reading!!! I hope you enjoy!!
> 
> -Becca


End file.
